Conventionally, a network comprises a plurality of racks, each rack housing a plurality of servers. A server chassis typically houses a motherboard, memory, and networking interfaces. Some server chassis are designed to house a plurality of hard drives. In the event of hard drive failure, the hard drives need to be replaced. However, in a system requiring many hard drives, such as a server network, inserting and removing multiple hard drives can become cumbersome.